A Hearts desire
by MysteriousMagic
Summary: HGGW pairing. Hermione and Ginny discover their true feelings for one another. Rated: M for sexual content. Femmeslash. Please R&R, first HP fic ever!


**(A/N) My First HP fic ever. Please read and review.**

**Warning: Contains sexual talk, Slashfemme and HG/GW pairing. Dont like, dont read.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: A Lover Touch**

Ginny and Hermione looked deeply into each others eyes, before Ginny made the first move. Leaning in closer she pressed her lips firmly against Hermione's, pulling the older girl onto the bed.

"Gin," Hermione moaned, as Ginny began to kiss her neck. Hermione ran her fingers lightly down the small girl's side, making the red-head groan. Her feelings were rather confused, as the two girls had only just admitted their love for each other a few moments beforehand.

* * *

Hermione had been studying quietly in her private Head Girls chamber, trying to study anyway. Her mind kept wandering to the fierce red-haired girl, her body aching with desire. She'd had a crush on Ginny for ages, ever since the third year and now she felt she must do something. As though reading her mind, there came a knock at the door and Ginny Weasely entered.

Ginny had padded softly down the hallway to Hermione's room, reciting ways of telling Hermione her true feelings. She had been in love with the older girl for many years now and had always looked up to her as a role-model. Ginny had felt so betrayed and hurt when Ron, her older brother, had dated Hermione. She felt as though she wanted him dead, to Ginny, Hermione was _hers_.

Ginny had entered Hermione's room, shaking a little and running her fingers through her flaming red hair. Hermione had become nervous somewhat, fidgeting slightly. The two always became increasingly nervous around each other and being alone together in a room hadn't helped. But when Ginny had spilled her real feeling to Hermione, the Head Girl couldn't have been happier. That had led to their passionate state that they were in now…

* * *

Hermione was working fast on Ginny, unbuttoning her shirt quickly, her hips pressed against the younger girl's. Ginny's left hand grasped the edge of the bed and she arched her back, as Hermione kissed in between her breasts. Her bra remained untouched but her shirt had been thrown to the floor. Her right hand was wrapped around Hermione's waist and the small girl moaned breathlessly as Hermione's hands slid her min-skirt off. Ginny drew her mouth up to her lover's their tongues entwining and hands caressing.

Ginny then kissed a sensitive spot on Hermione collar bone and the older girl gasped and whined, grounding her hips heavily against Ginny's. Hermione looked down upon Ginny and smiled, her hands trailing down Ginny's back. With dizzying speed the younger red-head had whipped Hermione's bra off and rolled her underneath herself, so Ginny was now the dominant.

"You're naughty," Hermione moaned, slipping Ginny's panties off, as Ginny encircled her breasts.

"You're bad…"Ginny replied, running her fingers through Hermione's hair. "You deserve punishment,"

Hermione grinned as Ginny straddled her and slipped down between her legs, kissing her body the whole way down. Ginny teased first, kissing the sensitive skin around Hermione's region. Hermione's back arched as Ginny's tongue entered her, swirling and swooning. Hermione sighed and moaned loudly as the younger girl worked fast and hard to relive Hermione's tensions. Hermione thrust her hips towards Ginny, unimaginable pleasure coursing through her body.

"Damn…" sighed Hermione. She suddenly gasped and cried Ginny's name loudly as she came, her body then went limp, sweat covering her naked body. Ginny grinned sheepishly and slid up to Hermione's level, kissing her slowly. Her mouth tasted funny yet sweet, Hermione noted, crawling on top of Ginny again and pressing her hips to hers once more. The two then continued this state late into the night, enjoying every second of each others company…

* * *

**(A/N) There. thats my first sex scene ever. Please R&R id appreciate ur comments.**


End file.
